Daisy's Rescue
"Daisy's Rescue" is the fourth episode of the tenth season. Story There are many tracks on a railway to help the engines and rolling stock to get from place to place. And just like the engines and rolling stock, the tracks also need to be repaired. The tracks have sleepers for the rails to rest upon, and there are chairs, which, used with bolts, helpt to hold the rails down to the sleepers. As Daisy pulled into Harwick station with her passenger train: BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! "What a nasty end to a nice relaxing journey," pouted Daisy. Her driver went to see the Stationmaster. Soon Daisy had gone round and was at platform 2, while the Stationmaster inspected the rails on his hands and knees. "These rails need to be replaced immediately. This part of the station shall be closed down." Signs were soon up at the end of the day, reading; PLATFORM CLOSED DUE TO UNSAFE RAILS 'Arry and Bert, the Smelter's Yard diesels, were assigned to the job of replacing the rails. "Looks like Daisy is still lazy to not pull coaches or trucks," teased 'Arry rudely as he shunted Judy into place to help lift up the rails. "I do pull coaches from time to time," said Daisy crossly. "As if that's true," spat Bert, pushing Jerome into place. Soon the old rails, chairs and bolts were loaded into flatbeds and trucks. 'Arry and Bert hid the Breakdown Train from view. "We must be put in a shed that's visable from the Yard Manager's office," complained Jerome. "But we need you more than the railway does," said Bert rudely, giving a bump before he and 'Arry left for home. "The railway does need us," hissed Judy, "and they know it!" In the morning the diesels helped remove the old sleepers and ballast. They then left to it away to Arlesburgh West Goods Yard. Meanwhile Duck was pulling a goods train. "It makes me feel good to know we're running on time," said Duck proudly, going just a little faster. But his cheerfulness didn't last long. SNAP! His crew jumped clear the second Duck started to tilt. CRASH! Duck laid on his side; he had dragged the first two vans and flatbeds of pipe off the rails with him. "We should have known you couldn't pull trucks properly," said one of the vans. "One of my wheels must have broken," concluded Duck. His driver phoned for help. At Arlesburgh Goods Yard the Yard Manager was searching for Judy and Jerome. "Hey, Rex, have you seen the Breakdown Train?" "No Sir, I haven't." "What about you Bert?" "I haven't seen them since yesterday Sir, when they went to Harwick." The Yard Manager realized that he was frantic when really he had to calm himself down. "Right; it's understandable to feel worried, but it's not good to go around frantically when I just needed a little time to think." He took a few deep breaths, and then went to his office, and called the Harwick Yard Manager. Daisy had pulled into the small goods yard at the seaside town; "Daisy, please find the Breakdown Train, and then take it to rescue Duck. He's derailed a few miles from Arlesburgh." Daisy roamed the small yard. "You know, there is only one storage shed used for any type of rolling stock, maybe they're hidden away in there." And sure engouh, they were. "Climb aboard everyone! We've got to rescue Duck!" The workmen loaded their van with their tools, and climbed into the coach, and they were off. Duck was surprised when she arrived; so was Oliver, who had arrived to help and to take Duck's train onwards to Arlesburgh. "Right, you ready Jerome?" "Ready Judy!" "Move back a little Daisy," ordered Judy, as Daisy did so. "Follow her Oliver," added Jerome. At last Duck was secured safely onto the flatbed. They could now take care of the flatbeds and vans. "Now, to the Steamworks we go!" exclaimed Daisy as she started up. "And you know what, I think I'll start pulling rolling stock from now on; it was actually fun, especially helping out on a rescue assignment." When the truth came out about what the diesels had done, the Smetler's Yard Manager was furious. "You shall not be allowed to help out with jobs like that until you've proven yourselves trustworthy once more," he said, turning on his heel to return to his office, as 'Arry and Bert went sadly back to work. Characters * * * * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Episodes about Daisy Category:Completed Episodes